Forbidden: Faius Fiction
by ABeautifulDeciever
Summary: This love... it was so forbbiden. So wrong. So... devious - it was everything they'd ever hoped for. But what will happen when they realize they're truly in love? Caius/Felix, OC. Rated T for very limited sexual content  i.e., kissing .


**A/N: This story is for a couple people on a Twilight RP known as Twilighters Rock. Check it out at ****.com****.**

**Caius POV**

As I walked down the seemingly endless hall, a small sigh escaped me. I had just left my office, where Athenodora had decided to appear. The visit seemed friendly at first, but it had quickly turned on me. She had merely come to complain to me about how I was never around anymore. And when I was, I wasn't paying much attention to her. Of course, I just shrugged it off; she was right. The days grew older, and we had grown further apart. It had all started when I caught her with Santiago in our chambers, of all places. I was absolutely outraged. For quite a long time, Athenodora did nothing but apologize to me. I waved it off, though. I didn't think I could ever find a way to forgive her.

It has been nearly a month now, and I couldn't get the image out of my head. I dismissed the thought from my mind, and headed towards the gardens.

I walked through the rows and rows of flowers and mazes, at last arriving at my destination - the rose garden. The rose harden had always been a very soothing place for me. Whenever I needed a quick escape, I would come out here. Who would think to find me here?

The moment the thought entered my mind, there he was.

Felix.

A low groan came from within me as Felix spotted me. He began to walk over, and I threw my head back. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Good evening, Master," he said with a smile and a bow.

I had to admit, he was always very polite. And what a charming smile he did have…

I shook my head. "Hello, Felix. What brings you here on this fine evening?"

"You requested I do patrols, Sir."

I nodded. "Right." There was a moment of awkward silence between us. I could see him trying to not focus on me. A light smirk played on my lips as I leaned back, studying him as well. I had never quite taken in his features: his toned muscles, his clean-cut, chocolate hair… Wait, what was I doing? I furrowed my brow, but continues to take in his features.

After a few minutes, I began to _really_ notice him. He was biting his lip, staring at me in our awkward silence. Where were both… _admiring_ one another? I stood up quickly, shaking the thought.

"Felix, if you'll excuse me, I should be retiring to my chambers. I will… see you tomorrow." And with a nod, I was done. I flew back through the mazes, and rows of flowers, until the castle doors came back into sight. I approached them, and opened them quietly. Athenodora had mentioned perhaps going somewhere with Sulpicia, and I hadn't objected. This meant I would have our chambers to myself for once. I smiled at the thought.

Entering my chambers, an image of Felix popped into my head. I cursed silently under my breath, and removed the cloak from my body. Following that, I slowly began to pull off my jacket, and unbuttoned the shirt underneath it. I dropped both the jacket and the shirt to the floor, looking at myself in the mirror for a moment.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by an opening door.

I turned without bothering to put a shirt back on. I had expected Athenodora.

But, no. It was Felix.

His eyes widened, and he just stood there. Stood there, staring at my defined abs.

**Felix POV**

Quietly, I followed Master Caius back to his chambers. Jane had a message she wished for me to relay to him. I paused in the hall as he opened his chamber door, still not noticing me. I stood there, wondering if I should knock, or simply walk in. After a few minutes had passed, I entered.

My jaw dropped, as I took in his appearance.

His bare chest was extremely defined by his six-pack. It nearly made me weak at the knees. His shoulder-length, wavy hair, fell perfectly around his face. I, being the idiot I was, just stood there, only to be interrupted by Caius clearing his throat.

"Mm, Felix? Are… you in need of… something?"

_Your body._

"N-no, Master. Well, yes. Jane asked me to tell you… tell you…" I had forgotten.

"Yes?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Oh. Yes. To… tell you that Heidi and herself would be… gone for the day tomorrow." Right.

"I see…" he trailed off, probably wondering why I was still standing there. Just staring at his half-naked body. "If that's all you needed, feel free to retire to your chambers."

_Will you come with me?_

"Of course, my apologies." I exited the room in a mad dash, in a rush to get to my own room. I slammed the door behind me and groaned, falling face forward onto the absolutely useless bed. What had gotten into me? For one, Caius was a master. With a wife! Two; he was man. Never in my life had I been so attracted to a man. I wanted, no, _needed, _his body.

I laid in that exact spot for hours.

Fantasizing about Caius.

**Caius POV**

I laid in my bed in nothing but a thin robe and a loose pair of boxers. Athenodora hadn't returned from the night before, not that I cared too much. About an hour before, I had shaken all thoughts of Felix. All thoughts of how _I _wanted to see _him_ shirtless. All thoughts about how I would like to graze my fingernails over his bare chest…

No. No, no, no.

In desperate need to get my mind off of things, I went to check on the training of the lower guard. I had thought it was Alec and Demetri's day to train. But of course it wasn't. It was Felix and Santiago's. Nonetheless, I continued into the room. A grin took my face as the entire room bowed before me - that would never get old. Felix hid his face slightly, a look of embarrassment on his face. I chuckled lowly to myself.

"Afternoon, Master Caius," Santiago greeted my warmly. I still held something against him. How could I not? He, on the other hand, was perfectly okay, of not even a but friendlier than before.

"Santiago," I greeted him coldly. I peered behind him, pointedly smiling to Felix. He smiled back, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Tell me, Felix, how are you?" Santiago muttered something under his breath and moved away, leaving Felix and myself alone in the corner.

"I'm very well, Master," he said with a grin. "Working hard, as always."

"Ah, what a lovely guard you are, Felix. Just know your work is appreciated." I winked, and he turned away.

"I, uh, have to get back to training for now. I'll… see you later."

_Later that night…_

I wandered off into the gardens again, making my way to the same place as the night before.

Same rose garden.

Same bench.

Same position.

Same time.

I closed my eyes and leaned back on the wooden bench. Thoughts of Felix drifted into my mind…

_Our lips pressed together in a fiery, and passionate kiss. My hands moved to his back, pressing his bare chest closer to mine. He grunted into the kiss, only to provoke me more. I parted my lips, him following in suit. I ran my tongue along his lower lip, and…_

I snapped back into reality as I heard someone approaching. Most likely, it was Felix. After all, he had said he would 'see me later'. I would be so lucky.

"Fancy seeing you here," he smirked playfully. His pale pink lips twitched perfectly at the corners. I had the urge to jump up and crush my lips against his. But I didn't.

"Felix, please, why don't you take a seat?" I motioned to the empty space next to me on the bench. He gladly obliged to my request and sat.

Several hours had passed, and we just talked the night away. A silence fell over us, as we had ran out of things to talk about.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four. _

I began counting in my head - counting each moment I spent with him.

The counting was soon interrupted by Felix's lips crashing against mine.

**Felix POV**

What was I doing? Surely, he would push me away. Better yet, _why _had I done it?

Moments passed. He showed no sign of resistance. I took this is a green light, telling me to continue. At first, he just sat there. Then, he began kissing me back. I was shocked, but pleased. I parted my lips against his, and ran my tongue across his lip. He parted his lips, as an invitation to invite me in. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and we tangled our tongues together. Slowly, and most definitely cautiously, I moved my hand over his waist, leaning closer into him. He groaned into my mouth, only to turn me on more. In one swift movement, I swung my leg over him, straddling his lap. I moved my hands up to his hair, running my fingers through it.

The air loomed with the scent of the forbidden - a love between a Master and his most loyal guard. If anyone were to find out… Surely, it would be the end of my time with the Volturi.

A sudden noise interrupted us. I jumped off of him, my hand swiping over his thighs as I did so. I stood at attention in front of him, as Mistress Athenodora approached.

"Good evening, you two…" she trailed off, tilting her head as she watched Caius. He was in a mad dash to smooth out his hair and his clothing. To distract her, I stepped in front of her, blocking her view of him.

"Hello, Mistress." I smiled. She smiled back, absently, attempting to peek around me. I moved along with her gaze. "Are you in need of anything? Or did you just come for a visit?"

With a frown, she looked back up at me. I towered over her petite figure. "I was just going to apologize to Caius for leaving last night. Sulpicia and I went to feed." She nodded, as if to reassure herself of the story. I knew, and I was sure Caius new, this was not the truth. In all reality, she was probably gallivanting off with a member of the guard. There was a large possibility she had even "played" with her food. "Well, since he seems to be busy…" she trailed off, looking around me. Caius had pulled out his phone, indicating he was reading something of great importance. "… I'll just talk to him later. Addio, Felix."

"Farewell, mi'lady," I nodded. As soon as she was out of sight, I turned back to Caius.

He sat with his head in his hands, holding tightly onto his hair.

"M'lord…" I mumbled, taking a seat beside him. At that point, I wasn't sure how to comfort him.

An hour passed.

Two hours.

Three hours.

Silence.

At last, he spoke up.

"Felix… I believe I'm in love with you."

**A/N: HOLY SNAPPLE. WHAT IS THIS, MIGHT YOU ASK? I was gonna just do… a one-shot type thing, but now, I've decided to make it… eh, roughly five chapters. BLAH! R&R please!**


End file.
